1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aging device, and more particularly to an aging device for aging a bottled and fermented product, such as liquor, wine, alcohol or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical liquor or wine or alcohol or other fermented products are required to be aged for several years before they may be sold or marketed. For allowing the fermented products to be suitably produced, catalysts or agents or solutions or enzymes or the like are required to be introduced into the fermented products for allowing the aging time of the fermented products to be suitably reduced or decreased. However, the aging time of the fermented products may not be greatly reduced or decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,318 to Leu et al. discloses another method or apparatus for aging a distilled liquor and comprising an ultrasonic vibration unit attached to an aging tank for applying a frequency to vibrate and heat the liquid fermented product in order to oxidize the liquid fermented product. The aging apparatus for the distilled liquor includes a huge structure that may only be purchased or obtained by manufacturing plants or companies, but may not be available for individuals.
The liquid fermented product is normally required to be poured or filled into the aging tank before the liquid fermented product may be bottled or packaged for selling purposes. However, after the previous liquid fermented product has been aged, the aging tank is required to be released and cleaned or washed before the other different liquid fermented product may be poured or filled into the aging tank, for preventing the different liquid fermented products from being mixed or blended with each other.
In addition, the apparatus or Leu et al. may not be used for aging the liquid fermented products that have been bottled or packaged, or may only be used for aging the liquid fermented products before being bottled or packaged, such that Leu et al. may not be used for being used in house families.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional aging devices for liquid fermented products.